


Roxy Morton Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Roxy Morton x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Reader, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/You
Kudos: 5





	Roxy Morton Headcanons

\- Roxy hadn’t expected to make friends during Kingsman training, but you and Eggsy quickly became important to her

\- the three of you worked hard, and you worked well together. the only issue was Charlie

\- he was an asshole, and she didn’t like the way he treated the two of you. she did what she could to protect you, but he managed to get under your skin pretty effectively

\- one day, you snapped. he made a comment that pissed you off and you socked him in the face, one clean blow and he was out. Roxy was impressed but appalled. surely there would be consequences for punching another trainee?

\- when she asked you about it, you just shrugged casually. Merlin walked in and saw Charlie unconscious on the ground. he didn’t look surprised. “Well, you know the drill Y/N.”

\- shortly afterwards, you explained to her that you were undercover, meant to mingle with the recruits and help determine who was best suited for the role. it was... interesting news for Roxy, but she was glad to know more about you

\- she’d have to work hard to get the job as Lancelot to be able to spend more time with you...


End file.
